if i could only see that the joke was on me
by frost strike
Summary: the joker knows how to fuck with your head, he plays on your deepest desires and turns them in to your personal hell.lemon


**_Before i started, i wanted to get a few things of my chest. mainly that this is an exaggeration of how i see myself ,and dramatized version of experiences that i went through. so all original characters are based on real people that i know, so which can be hard to wright at times, so please be don't be to harsh with your judgements._**

 ** _also this is the first time i, ve tried writing, and i know my grammar is not the best, i have tried editing myself, but i would like a beta if that can be possible_**

 _Today I woke up I it felt like every other day in my life, I started with the same gloom that only ever eluded me when I slept, long story short I was 21 and broke, confused, hated myself, my love life barely existed, I had some serious body issues, I was at the point where I couldn't smile anymore, and I just didn't want to keep on going,_

 _I had moved to Gotham to try and move away and reinvent my self and escape the world I had become my life, I had recently accepted a new position at Wayne enterprises, a position that takes up young guys like me with no future, and places in a highly successful environments and teaches them how to thrive in that environment. The role I had been selected for was to be a security office/bodyguard. Well that what I had told my family_

 _To tell the truth that job was only part of the reason why. I had moved there to see the batman and all the superheros, and I had this foolish delusion that I could become one_

 _That I could rise above my social anxiety save_ _ **the**_ _girl (well any girl really), and be the hero for once, in my life._

 _That was the plan, and it went as well all my other plans did._

 _I got the job, and was assigned to the north wing of the building, and was given the task of monitoring the entrance of the geo lab, there I had monitor the secondary exit and only let people with proper authorization. I also had to regular sweep of the building._

 _The place was so huge, and on my first day I was expected to tag in on each floor, and I my first order of day was to tag in to the head of security, which was located on the 96 floors._

 _The place was so huge that got lost on my first day I was accidently walked into to the wrong office. It just happened to be the office of Bruce Wayne, and to make matters worse it was in a during a giant business meeting._

 _My heart was so fast that it almost burst out of my chest and onto the floor, my legs became spaghetti and it took all my concentration not fall onto the floor, as the whole board of Wayne enterprises looked at me with a look of utter disdain._

 _It was here that Mr Wayne him self got up from his seat and walked passed his subordinates and right up to me and looked me dead in the eye, and I could feel him sizing me up._

 _I braced my self for the incoming blast and what would I tell my parents that I was fired on my first day, I recoiled into my self, expecting the worst._

 _But Mr Wayne just smiled and offered his hand and spoke in a very calm and incredibly confident tone "hello, you must my newest employee"_

 _I could barley speak, but I gave out my hand and reciprocated, his grip was the strongest id have ever felt, I was like if squeezed with any effort he could break my hand in multiple places._

 _Their was something about his friendliness and calm demeanor that brought out my confidence, "nice to meet you Mr Wayne, sorry if I interrupt your meeting. I just got lost"_

 _He replied as he placed his hand on my shoulder and walked me out of the room, "yeah this place could be huge, and it's very easy to get lost. But if your going to work here, your going to have to know this place like the back of your hands."_

 _I stammered, "I will Mr Wayne,"_

 _He smiled as he walked me to the elevator, " I'm sure you will, I expect a lot from my employees but, I'm sure you will rise to the occasion MR Scolarie"_

 _I'm not sure why but I wanted to make a connection "please Mr Wayne call me Zach"_

 _He nodded "very well Zach, how have you found moving to Gotham city?"_

 _I didn't want to tell the billionaire playboy how I was terrified, had no friends, barely could talk to a girl, and felt like had no purpose, in my life._

" _It's been great made tons of friends, and the girl give me a lot of attention" I lied_

 _I noticed him raise his eyebrow; did he know I was lying? Did he believe me? Was he impressed? Or is something he doses when he's bored? Am I boring the great Bruce Wayne? Of course I am! , I bore everybody, quick say something interesting._

" _I'm really cant wait to see the batman, though" I stammered_

" _Yeah I hear that a lot, you know I actually met him, and many of the other members of the justice league,_

 _My face lit up and I couldn't contain my excitement " the justice luge that's so coo! Tell me have you met wonder woman!'_

 _He leaned back onto the railing " oh you mean Diana, yes I have had many arrangements with her._

" _Wow! That's so cool" I burst out as I couldn't contain my excitement,_

 _He smirked like only a man with no fears and problems "tell you what Zach if you work hard and do your job well, I will introduce you to her"_

 _Me meeting Wonder Woman! One of the most beautiful coolest superheros of all time, how is that possible. I felt my face going red and I had the silliest grin on my face._

 _I noticed Mr Wayne tilt his head slightly, like he could see something, like he noticed my tell in a poker game, or he maybe he knew it all along and just noticed it again. But I didn't care I was going to meet Wonder Woman._

 _I just looked at the numbers on the elevator as they changed. Musing to my self what I would say if I could meet her, would she like me, what if I fuck it up!_

" _Well if you smile like you did before, she defiantly will like you, I know Diana is a sucker for a good smile."_

 _The elevator swung open and he escorted me to into the hallway._

" _You will be guarding the Serai project. It will be your duty to make sure only the authorized people are allowed access, it's a high priority that only you me, Mr fox, and the other scientist are allowed within these halls. That's if you get trough the training of course"_

 _He entered the lab and I followed quickly as I could and he showed me the most high tech machinery that I had ever seen in my life, the sheer size of the lab experiment, insane it was like it was bigger than four monster trucks stacked on top of each other._

 _Mr Wayne continued not noticing my jaw had dropped to the floor. "Beautiful isn't she, this machine will stop all natural disasters all around the world, its able to sense when tectonic plates are moving and is able to redirect the forces, to anywhere we chose. If used correctly we could stop earthquakes, floods and even tsunamis._

 _I didn't quite understand what he was saying but I just nodded in approval,_

 _After a brief tour he handed me my over to my supervisor, a large muscular bald man, with an tattoo sleeve on his left arm, his name was Adam Cooperland, and he was an ex British soldier, who had been personally hired by mister Wayne to oversee the new recruits like my self, and get them ready for the job._

 _It was here my new life started; I had to start training immediately, every morning he pushed me to my physical limits, making me run laps for hours, lifting weights making me run dangerous obstacles and working in low oxygen. He pushed me so hard I was amazed my body didn't shatter every time I got up in the morning._

 _During the day we studied, and theorized, mostly I learned the standard security guard things, everything, form how to work the most high-tech security system, to how secure a building or a facility. But we also learned things that I had no idea had to do with security, things like how to disarm bomb, how to hack a security system, and how to infiltrate a building._

 _During the evening I was thought how to defend my self, every evening we alternated each from of martial arts, it wasn't long before Adam decided that I would be best suited to a mix of jujitsu and Muay Thai._

 _For seven months that was my life, wake up, train eat, learn, eat, fight, and sleep. Wake up, train eat, learn, eat, fight, sleep. Wake up, train eat, learn, eat, fight, sleep wake up, train eat, learn, eat, fight, sleep wake up, train eat, learn, eat, fight, sleep wake up, train eat, learn, eat, fight, sleep_

 _I had to say it had done me some good for the first time in my life I was fit and I knew how to defend myself, and I could slip into a highly secure facility and not be noticed, I was the happiest I had been for a long time, I felt like I had a purpose for once in my life._

 _But I still wasn't happy; I thought I was, though I still woke up every Morning wishing I had not woken up. I felt all that training that had Adam had gave me, was just a thicker mask to hide my insecurities, and even though, I was in the best physical shape in my life. I still felt like nothing had changed._

 _These are thoughts that I had to keep form Adam, he wanted no weakness, within his students, and it was impossible to show any vulnerability with him, and I learnt that lesson the very hard way._

 _It wasn't long before I learned to shut my mouth and push through the pain, and it felt good, I knew I could push through it. Now, as long I kept training and working hard I knew it would all be ok!_

 _Mr Wayne, and Mr fox had summoned Adam, to the head office, it was time to him give his report on Mr Wayne's latest candidate report, on the Serai project. A program where they take young adults, under the guise of employing them for Wayne enterprises, but was secretly training them for them to be selected as recruits for the justice league._

 _There Mr Wayne would take the newly accepted justice league member and use him to infiltrate the organisation._

 _He sat down and met the gaze of his two superiors. Mr Wayne began "well lets begin with the report._

 _Mr fox asked "so Mr Cooperland what has been evaluation of candidate 2237. Do you believe he would thrive in the serial program?"_

 _Mr Wayne interrupted " before we get into the logistics' reminded me who is candidate 2237, is again."_

 _Adam replied, "The candidate's name is Zack Hicks "_

 _Mr Wayne leaned back into his seat, "oh I remember Zack."_

" _Well Mr Cooperland what's your evaluation, of Zack hicks" Mr Fox interjected quickly knowing that his partner could easily get caught up in sentiment and could tell that Mr Cooperland wanted to get this over with as quickly and concise as possible._

" _Overall he shows a lot of potential. The kid learns fast, he is pretty much a sponge once you get him focused. But its important to reinforce goals as his focus can easily be distracted."_

 _Mr fox frowned, as Mr Wayne eyes remained locked on Mr Cooperland_

" _But I will be able to correct it, with more training." Mr Cooperland continued_

" _So the he has a great capacity to learn! What about the physical? How has he adjusted to your training program?"_

" _Candidate 2237 has adjusted well to physical programs, his fitness levels have increased, and his body fat percentage has dropped form 22% to 14%. His lean muscle mass, has increased as well" Adam retorted in an almost robotic voice._

 _Mr Wayne leaned forward with his hands together pointing to Mr Cooperland, and spoke "stats and tests aside. What is overall evaluation of candidate 2237?"_

 _Without blinking or any thought Mr Cooperland spoke" for the record. Candidate 2237 is everything where looking for, he has everything I need to mould into the perfect agent for you Mr Wayne."_

 _Mr Fox and Mr Wayne were both silent as they processed, what Mr Cooperland had said. A couple of moments passed for Mr Wayne replied "and off the record? How would he Handel being undercover? Would he survive?"_

" _I believe if we continue with the training, he could physically adapt to any situation. I know the kid could certainly take a beating, and given his loyalty is assured I deem that he would be able withstand most versions of torture." Mr Cooperland blankly replied,_

 _Mr Wayne placed his hand over his mouth at the mention of torture, but his expression clearly remained the same. Mr fox "asked how would he hold up in the heat of combat_

 _Mr Cooperland continued" quite well, he technically has all the potential to match it with some of the members of the justice league. His high pain threshold would definitely give him an advantage, over the other candidates."_

 _Mr fox smiled while looking through file of candidate 2237. " Thank you for your report Mr Cooperland. I believe that candidate 2237, has everything we are looking for the Serai project._

 _Mr Wayne frowned. It was clear that he had still not decided. After a couple of minutes of silence, Mr Wayne spoke, "Mr Cooperland give me your honest evaluation, if we were to put Zach into the field, within six months, would he survive?"_

 _Like a robot Mr Cooperland answered" he would complete any objective you set for him!"_

" _That's not the question I asked Mr Cooperland!" Mr Wayne harshly replied_

 _Mr Cooperland looked down and his face softened" honestly if you were to put him out in the field, he most certainly be killed!"_

" _So your telling me that we spent six million dollars training a next generation superhero and he would most likely be killed if we sent him into the field." Mr Wayne coldly stated._

" _Yes!" Mr Cooperland replied._

 _Flicking through all the files Mr fox stammered" I don't understand, according to your files and he passed all the test, and has excelled within the training regiment, and even by your own admission, you said that he is everything we are looking for, in our agents."_

" _Like I said physically he's everything you want, you give me time and I assure you, that if you give me another six months, that he could go toe to toe with someone, like killer Croc. You give me two years with him and I would put money on him if he was in a fight with night wing."_

 _That brought a smile to Mr Wayne face._

" _But as much potential the kid has, I there is a deep level of insecurity, rooted within him, and while he is tough, if gets hit in the right spot, I believe that that his whole identity would shatter. If that were to happen in the field or in combat, He would most certainly be discovered or killed." Mr Cooperland said._

 _Mr fox looked at Mr Wayne " its your call, Mr Wayne. Do we continue training him, do we take the risk, or do we cut him out?"_

 _The whole room went silent as Mr Wayne took one last look at the file. After a couple of moments he put the file down and sat up straight and spoke. "We are not in the business of putting lives in danger, and I believe Candidate 2237 dose not meet the standard requirements."_

 _Both Mr fox and Mr Cooperland both nodded in agreement, Mr Wayne continued "how long till you can find a new replacement for the project?"_

 _About three weeks "Mr Cooperland replied._

" _That will be all. " Mr fox said as the meeting adjourned._


End file.
